Consumer products, such as, for example, under-arm protection (“UAP”) devices, include a plastic housing having a consumable product positioned therein. When the consumer product is a UAP device, the consumable product typically includes deodorant or antiperspirant. Deodorant is a substance that is applied under the arms of a user to prevent body odor that is caused by the bacterial breakdown of perspiration (i.e., sweat). Antiperspirant is a subgroup of deodorant that aims at preventing perspiration and the body odor associated therewith.
Each time a user uses the consumer product, a portion of the consumable product (e.g., a deodorant stick) is used up, which gradually causes the level (e.g., height) of the consumable product to decrease below the upper edge of the housing. The user may turn a thumb screw coupled to the housing to raise the consumable product back above the upper edge of the housing so that the user may once again access the consumable product. Once the consumable product is used up or exhausted, the consumer product is typically thrown away, and a new consumer product is purchased and used.